


Birthday Reunion

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Flying, Gen, hiccup's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is visited by an old friend on his birthday.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Birthday Reunion

Hiccup watched the skies like he did every evening. The blue was streaked with orange and red, the sun dipping into the sea. 

He sighed. He didn’t know why he did this anymore, why he’d kept it up after so many months. Toothless and the other dragons were gone, and would remain so. They’d gone to the Hidden World and left their human companions behind.

Hiccup turned, but didn’t head back to his house yet. Astrid was waiting there for him, pregnant with their first child, but he didn’t want to go to her just yet. He wanted to be alone. He found a boulder and sat atop it, put his head in his hands.

Each day without Toothless had been so difficult. He mourned him, though he was still alive. He missed him terribly. He’d gotten so used to having his presence, almost every moment of every day, and now he was gone. Hiccup wouldn’t cry about it. Not right now. He’d cried over Toothless many a time, but it was for the best, he told himself. There were too many people that wanted the dragons dead or either for their own use. It was too dangerous for dragons to live among humans. 

But sometimes, Hiccup wondered if he’d been wrong, if the danger to his dragon friends and his tribe was over and the dragons could come back. 

Too many wars had befallen them though, and because of the dragons. It was too dangerous for his people and for his winged friends. 

That didn’t change that Hiccup wanted to see Toothless again though, especially on this day of all days, on his birthday. Well, it was around his birthday. The true date only happened every four years. It was close enough.

There was a flutter of wings on the breeze, like a great bird, coming closer. Hiccup turned, a hand on his thigh, looking to see what kind of bird it was.

But it wasn’t a bird Hiccup saw coming towards him in the oncoming darkness. It was a large, dark shape. A familiar shape. 

“ _ Toothless? _ ” Hiccup cried, astounded. He leapt up from the boulder, and he saw that he was right, that this was indeed his best friend flying straight towards him. 

Hiccup was breathing hard when Toothless landed in front of him, as if he’d just made the flight instead of his friend. He was rushed with emotion, and for a moment didn’t know what to do. Then he was lunging at Toothless, throwing his arms around his neck, happy tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Toothless, Toothless! I missed you!”

Toothless made a cooing sound, rubbed his head into Hiccup’s shoulder. Hiccup was shocked by this. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. He must have fallen asleep somewhere and was dreaming.

But Toothless’ smell was real. The feeling of his scales under his hands was real. The way his chest moved as he breathed against him was real. Toothless was really here with him right now, on his birthday.

“Toothless, you remembered,” Hiccup breathed. He hadn’t known if Toothless knew when his birthday was, if he’d just thought it was any ordinary day, or if he took note of the celebration that happened on that day. He must have noticed, because here he was right now.

Hiccup pulled away, laughed, ran a hand through his hair. Toothless was giving him a gummy smile. He leapt around him excitedly, flapping his wings. Hiccup knew what this meant. He wanted to go on a flight. He’d actually be able to fly with his friend again. 

So, without a saddle, Hiccup mounted him and they took off. The feeling made Hiccup lurch for a moment, as he’d grown unfamiliar with it, but then they were in the air and he was fine. He was more than fine. He was  _ flying  _ again, flying with Toothless. 

“Yeah!” Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He loved the feeling of the wind through his fingers. Toothless made an excited sound, turned his head to look at him, still smiling in his own way. 

They flew off towards the sea, away from New Berk, and Hiccup was fine with that. He didn’t want anyone to see this. This flight was just for him and Toothless. No one else needed to get involved. Of course he’d tell Astrid later, but for now, he just focused on flying. 

Hiccup hung onto Toothless’ neck as they swooped and twirled. The sensation was dizzying, and he didn’t know which way was up, where the sea was or where the sky was. It didn’t matter. He was on the back of a dragon again. He was in the air again. 

Night fell during the flight, and Hiccup felt like he and Toothless had become invisible, had become one with the sky. They dove into a cloud, came out above it, then swooped back down into some more. Hiccup laughed delightedly. This was absolutely amazing. 

Hiccup didn’t know how long they flew for, but eventually, he and Toothless headed back to New Berk. They landed on the same cliff they had departed from, and Hiccup reluctantly dismounted.

“I’m guessing you have to go,” Hiccup said. He felt melancholic now, the high of the flight dying down. “You have dragons to look after.”

Toothless made an affirmative sound. He came forward, nuzzled Hiccup affectionately. He cooed right in his ear, as if he was telling him a secret, and Hiccup wished he could decipher what it was.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other. Toothless took one last look at Hiccup as he turned away. Then he was taking off, disappearing into the night, just a dark blot among the stars. Hiccup sighed, the happy feelings returning. He’d just had a flight with his best friend, on his birthday of all days. That had been truly special. 

Smiling, Hiccup turned and went towards his house.

  
  


The next year, on the same day, Hiccup was waiting by the cliff that Toothless had showed up at. He didn’t know if he would visit, but he hoped he would, hoped that his friend would continue remembering his birthday. 

He waited a long time. Night fell, and he sat with his fur cloak wrapped around him among the snow. It was freezing, but he refused to go inside.

Then he heard a familiar whistle and the flapping of wings. A form that was one with the darkness landed on the cliff, and Hiccup jumped up, smiling from ear-to-ear. Here was Toothless, here to see him again on his birthday.

They hugged. Hiccup was glad that that was something Toothless had learned how to do. It made him feel warm and loved inside.

“Wanna go for a flight, bud?”

Toothless cooed in affirmation.

  
  


On the third year, Hiccup waited on the cliff. He was sure Toothless would come, as he had come two years before that. He had to. 

And he did. As the sun was setting, a dark form swooped down from the clouds and landed on the cliff. Hiccup smiled warmly. His friend was here for his birthday. 

  
  


And so it went for the rest of their lives together. On every one of Hiccup’s birthdays, he would wait by the same cliff, and every evening, Toothless would come flying out from the darkness to greet him. Then they would fly together, and Hiccup never forgot that sensation, even though he only experienced it once a year. He would never forget his best friend, and his best friend had never forgotten him.


End file.
